Double the pleasure, Double the fun
by Hitenssecrectlover
Summary: Just a oneshot. A yummy dream of a certain Demon Lord.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome tried not to blush as she remembered the erotic dream she had the night before.

Dream:

_Shadows fell over the earth as the sun departed. Sitting under the towering tree, safely ensconced amongst is roots, was Kagome. Her eyes slightly hooded from fatigue. _

_The heat of the night caressed her skin like a thousand hands roaming the contours of her body. As sleep was taking over there was a set of mysterious hands that started roving her tiny frame. Feigning sleep for a little longer she opened her cerulean eyes only to be met by a pair of burning amber orbs._

_ A gasp escaped her throat before she could contain it. There sat none other than Sesshomaru himself. About to question his motives when his large hands continued their exploration and all logic left her. Eyes closed, she reveled in the velvety soft touches he was assaulting her body with. Barely auditable moans flowing out like an erotic melody. _

_No words were exchanged but one knew what the other wanted. Kagome stood locking eyes with the gorgeous diayoukai, a sexy smirk appeared on her face. Ever so slowly she removed her clothing, teasing him to the point of madness. Not wasting any time said diayoukai removed his attire in the blink of an eye and was upon Kagome raining kisses over her neck and shoulders. Making his way to those luscious red lips, nipping slightly asking for entrance. She did not fail to give permission. _

_As she was entranced with all that was Sesshomaru another set of hands ghosted across her thigh. Her blue orbs shot open only to find another Sesshomaru stroking her. Both descended on her giving no time to think about how odd that there was two of him. _

Kagome then awoke flushed from the very realistic dream. A quiet sniff pulled her from the recalling of the fantasy. Looking up into the tree she found Inuyasha, ears flatten and bright red. Knowing instantly he could smell her, very apparent, arousal and possibly thinking it was his doing. If only he knew his despised half-brother was the cause of her delicious vision, he would have exploded.

About a mile away from the Inu-tatchi's camp sat a very bothered and aroused Demon Lord.


	2. Tag team

**N You all asked for more so here is Sesshomaru's dream. It completely differs from Kagome's. I forewarn you there is lemon-ness and I have not done lemon scenes so sorry if it seems to lack. Enjoy!**

Waking up with the biggest hard-on in history was unpleasant, to say the least. I'd have to say if I were anyone but me, I would be flooded with embarrassment. But I am me so this was only considered a mild annoyance. The thing that did tick me off was who the dream included.

_Underneath the billowing steam housed a very content, very naked inuyoukai. Sesshomaru had but a few hours to himself between looking for Naraku and watching over his pack. He enjoyed spending them in this watery haven. A contented sigh made its way from his perfectly carved lips and his golden orbs slid shut. Within seconds of his closing his eyes warmth caressed his magenta stripes. Eyes shot open only to be met by the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The miko's brilliant blue eyes clouded with lust turning them a shade dark than normal. His beast purred at the sight, his own amber orbs tainting red. He released a low growl. The miko visibly shuttered at the sound. Sesshomaru smirked at her reaction and pulled her closer. _

_In one swift movement Sesshomaru had Kagome pinned up against the side of the hot spring. The miko's heart rate picked up with the proximity of the demon lord. He ever so gently lowered his lips to hers, she responded in kind only not so gentle. The kiss he had initiated had turned from soft to passion filled, her tiny hand twisted in his silvery locks. Greedily using her eagerness to his advantage, he slipped a single digit into her wet folds earning a gasp from her. Quickly his tongue explored the newly discovered cavern all the while his finger continued its excruciatingly slow pumping. _

_In a matter of seconds the miko was whimpering and begging for more, faster, something. Sesshomaru wasn't ready to oblige, he continued his torturous pace reveling in her mewls and whimpers. When the miko was at her breaking point he withdrew his honey coated finger. The miko growled in frustration only for it to be replaced by a strangled moan as he buried his length to the hilt. Pain and pleasure filled his senses. The little miko was so tight, gripping his member so hard that it walked the fine line of being unbearable. With a test of her hips he knew she was ready. Slowly as not to hurt her he gently pulled back and thrust back in. The action had his stripes jagged, fangs elongated and his eyes screwed shut. She was so unbelievably tight. _

_Her hands ghosted down his back and chest at the same time. His eyes opened slowly and revealed two mikos. The alarm that should have been present was overridden when the miko on the bottom rolled her hips reminding that he was still fully embedded in her. The second miko sat overtop the other facing Sesshomaru and started nipping at his neck. Dusting kisses and bites over his shoulders and chest. _

_Sesshomaru was drowning in a sea of pleasure as the mikos continued to tag team him._

This was when he awoke with a rather larger problem. Only then realizing his half-brothers group was a mile away, wondering if the miko was a witch of some sort? Dismissing the thought, because really the miko couldn't deceive a fly nonetheless put a spell on him.

Quietly standing, as to not wake up his companions, he made his way to the hot spring to rid himself of his "problem", silently cursing the miko that plagued his rather pleasant dream.


End file.
